Doctor y Enfermera Lemon Ichihime
by michelleuchiha14
Summary: ¿Pero cómo hacerlo con alguien como ella?, no podía acercarme a ella de esa forma, ella es mi amiga de la infancia, la enfermera de mi hospital, una chica pura e inocente, no esta bien que la vea de esa manera, debo guardarle el respeto que se merece. - Pensaba Kurosaki Ichigo.


Hola mina san!  
Ya se, me dirán "un año de ausencia y está apenas se aparece" o lo más seguro que ninguno me recuerde, pero bueno no importa. El final de bleach me trae vuelta loca y no podía dejar pasar este momento de desesperación y emoción por la espera sin inspirarme para escribir una nueva historia.  
Será mi primer historia corta y si...mi primer intento de lemon jaja confieso que soy una inexperta en esto pero creo que he leído el suficiente contenido para poder crear una historia propia con este tipo de contenido xD.

Sin más que decir disfruten del capítulo único y si les gusta dejen review :3

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo Sama.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~~••~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~•~•~•~•~•~•  
|Doctor y Enfermera|

Esto no estaba bien, no podía seguir así, debía hacer algo para remediar lo que estaba sintiendo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo con alguien como ella?, no podía acercarme a ella de esa forma, ella es mi amiga de la infancia, no esta bien que la vea de esa manera, debo guardarle el respeto que se merece.  
Pero no podía evitarlo, es que el simple hecho de tenerla cerca agudiza mis sentidos, mis noches son dulces desde que sueño con tenerla a mi lado y disfrutar cada roce de su blanquecina piel. Pero no es el tipo de contacto que ella quisiera tener conmigo, porque ¡vamos!, ella es la chica más inocente e ingenua que conozco y aunque su cuerpo sea el de una mujer adulta- y muy bien formada- su mente es aún pura y yo no puedo ser el que llegue a corromperla de esa manera.  
Todo era tranquilo en el hospital de Karakura, los días transcurría con normalidad sin ningún contratiempo, todo ya era rutina y yo estaba por cumplir mi segundo año como especialista en el hospital. Hasta entonces no había novedades, pero todo cambió hace 3 meses, cuando transfirieron a mi vieja amiga de preparatoria Inoue Orihime...y es que por los brazos de Morfeo, esa mujer tenía el cuerpo de una Diosa!  
Sus perfectas curvas atraían a cualquier mortal, su piel pálida y sin imperfecciones incita a tocarla y su rostro de muñeca enmarcado por una hermosa cabellera naranja y sedosa la hacían irresistible para cualquiera. Era inevitable que no se convirtiera en el centro de atención en cualquier habitación en la que estuviera; y aunque no estuviera cerca desde que la vi de nuevo mi mente no deja de pensar en ella y de imaginarla en cada situación posible, mi lado más pervertido aparecía cuando ella estaba presente, algo que no me siento orgulloso de reconocer.  
Durante mi adolescencia ella fue mi "crush", y no sólo mío, sino de la escuela entera, era lo más cercano a un idol, pero por supuesto que ningún mortal podríamos aspirar a una relación con una chica como ella. Así que toda mi preparatoria me dedique a observarla de lejos, soñar con ella y desahogarme en mi habitación cuando estaba solo, vaya que fueron buenos tiempos.

A pesar de que no podía aspirar a que una chica como ella se fijara en mí,en el instituto , yo estaba un paso más adelante que los demás idiotas que la idolatraban y es que yo tenía su confianza y su amistad desde la infancia; crecimos juntos, pues éramos vecinos y el camino de escuela a casa siempre era junto a ella. No fue hasta la secundaria que empecé a despertar cierto tipo de emociones hacia ella, y por supuesto que nunca lo supo, ella siempre ha sido muy inocente para esos temas.  
A pesar de su inocencia, su madurez ahora era notable y su forma de tratar a los pacientes es la mejor, confieso vergonzosamente que muchas veces he llegado a envidiar el lugar de los pacientes cuando ella es quien se encarga de tratarlos y atender sus heridas. Y es que ¡maldita sea! Esa mujer los trata con una tanta dulzura que bien podría decir que el lugar de los pacientes es privilegiado.  
Aun así, yo soy un amigo para ella, ella no me ve de la forma lujuriosa en que yo la veo, yo no puedo corromperla de esa manera. Mi deber es cuidar a mi pequeña Orihime (aunque no es pequeña así suelo llamarla porque su inocencia me recuerda a la de una niña) y protegerla de cualquier pervertido que desee aprovecharse de ella.

-Kurosaki kun, ¿puede pasar el próximo paciente?- formuló Orihime la pregunta y no pude evitar como siempre aprovecharme de la vista y analizar el como lucia ese sexy vestido blanco de enfermera que acentuaba sus curvas. El vestido era corto, arriba de las rodillas y dejaba ver sus lindas y perfectas piernas, tenía un cierre en la parte de en medio que dejaba ver parte del escote de mi pelinaranja, se veía hermosa como siempre. Estoy seguro que volvió a formular la pregunta y yo me reproche por mi falta de profesionalismo en el trabajo. Me estaba llevando esto muy lejos.

-Seguro Orihime, hazlo pasar por favor- suspire hondo y me concentré en mi trabajo por el resto de la tarde.  
Eran ya cerca de las 6:30 p.m, mi trabajo en las consultas terminaba a las 8 pero hoy era un día más tranquilo de lo usual pues Orihime estaba avisándome que ya no había ningún paciente en espera, aún así planeaba quedarme a cubrir horario y esperar por algún otro paciente que pudiera llegar.

-Kurosaki kun- llamo Orihime tomando por completo mi atención- verás, no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días y aprovechando que no hay ningún paciente en espera, me preguntaba si ¿podrías revisarme?- preocupándome por la salud de Orihime me puse de pie inmediatamente, la hice pasar por completo al consultorio y cerré la puerta como lo haría con cualquier paciente.

-Por supuesto que sí Orihime, ¿dime por qué no me lo habías dicho antes princesa?, ¿qué síntomas tienes?- la invite a que tomara asiento y me arrodillé junto a ella esperando su respuesta, de verdad me preocupaba que algo pudiera pasarle. Ella rió un poco de manera nerviosa y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

-No hay razón para preocuparse tanto Kurosaki kun, no es nada grave, en realidad solo me he sentido un poco cansada estos días, pensaba que podía ser causa del trabajo pero preferí tomar preocupaciones y visitar al doctor para prevenir cualquier enfermedad.- Río un poco y yo me relaje, me puse de pie y le di un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza.

-Buena niña, me gusta tu actitud de prevención- felicite y por la forma en que sonrío parece que se sintió increíblemente orgullosa por ese detalle, me reí levemente- Ven vamos a revisarte- le tome la mano para que se levantara y llevarla a la báscula para pesarla y registrar sus datos. Entonces note de nuevo lo sexy que se veía en su traje de enfermera y pensamientos enfermos vinieron a mi mente pero trate de ahuyentarlos de la mejor forma que se me ocurrió.

-Parece que has bajado un poco de peso..

-Estoy comiendo bien se apresuró a decir- Levante una ceja dudando al conocer sus extraños habidos alimenticios.

-Es en serio Kurosaki kun- replicó.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-acaricie su cabello y me atreví a poner mis manos bajo sus brazos para cargarla como niña a la camilla y seguir revisando. Al parecer ella no le tomó importancia a ese detalle y solo me sonrió dulcemente cuando la senté en la camilla que llegaba más o menos a la altura de mi cintura, le sonreí de lado y camine a mi escritorio para tomar mi estetoscopio, lo puse al rededor de mi cuello y regrese con Hime pero antes me quede observándolo como tonto por un segundo, ella observaba curiosa hacia la ventana, tal vez a algún pajarito o animalito que jugaba desde el árbol. Entonces hice desaparecer todas las ideas sucias que me vinieron a la cabeza, ella era muy inocente para eso. Me acerqué, confieso que algo nervioso y acerque mi estetoscopio a su pecho para escuchar sus latidos.

Estaba claramente nervioso por la cercanía, pero no solo eso, sino la posición privilegiada en la que me encontraba. Las piernas de Orihime estaban abiertas y posicionadas al rededor de mi cintura. Su corto vestido se había recorrido algunos centímetros y mis manos estaban cerca de su pecho, me atreví a bajar un poco el cierre del vestido y la vista era espectacular, pude ver su brassier color rosa y parece que tenía figuras extrañas...¿gatitos? típico de Orihime- sonreí pero rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza, tenía que concentrarme en su análisis- volvi a acomodar el estetoscopio en su pecho y observe algo fenomenal, el pezon rosado de Hime se asomaba de entre su brassier, ganas de estrujarlo me sometieron pero suspire hondo y me aparté un paso de ella. Ok tenía que guardar compostura. Decidí dejar esa zona por la paz y le pedí que se recostara para analizar su estómago, me di cuenta que no podía simplemente levantarse la blusa pues traía un vestido de una pieza así que tenía que bajar su cierre para revisar.

-¿Podrías bajar tu cierre Orihime?- esto podría ser peligroso.

-Haii- Orihime bajo su cierre sin dudarlo y en segundos tenía a una Orihime en ropa interior acostada en la camilla de mi consultorio solo para mí. Estaba seguro que nunca había tenido una vista tan maravillosa en toda mi vida. Su cuerpo perfecto tendido en la cama me llamaba para que la tocara. Voltee a verla, me preocupe que se diera cuenta de mi mirada lujuriosa pero ella solo me sonrió dulcemente mostrándome la confianza que me tenía; estaba mal verla de esa forma, suspire y acerque mi estetoscopio a su estómago. Empecé a tocar su suave y blanquecina piel, era tan delicada. Aún con todas las armas para distraerme trate de concentrarme y hacer bien mi trabajo. Todo parecía estar en orden con Orihime y la revisión ya debía estar por terminar.

-Listo Hime, parece que todo está en orden pero de cualquier forma te ordenaré hacer algunos estudios de rutina para asegurarnos que estés bien.

-Haii- contestó energética. Yo ya me había alejado unos pasos de la camilla y Orihime estaba por tomar su vestido y comenzar a vestirse.

No quería que lo hiciera, deseaba permanecer viéndola de esa forma, con poca ropa y solo para mí. Quería detenerla, tomarla en mis brazos y hacerla mía. De pronto una idea loca vino a mi mente, en mi intento desesperado por hacer que Orihime continuará así para mi.

-Hime-llame su atención- me preguntaba si ¿acostumbras hacerte un chequeo para prevenir el Cancer de mama?- Acababa de decir una estupidez pero no me arrepentía, podía funcionar y a fin de cuentas era un médico y mi deber era revisar que todo estuviera en orden, ¿no?. Orihime llevo uno de sus dedos a su labio pensando para contestar.

-Mmm.. ¿Te refieres a explorarme para prevenir cualquier tumor cancerígeno?, desde luego, lo hago al menos una vez por semana- sonrío orgullosa- pero...¿Podría Kurosaki kun comprobar que todo está en orden?- tragué saliva ante sus palabras, parecía un sueño.

-Desde luego, si eso te haría sentir más segura.- me apresuré a decir para darle confianza.

-Me sentiría más segura si tú también me revisas- Dijo mientras volvía a bajar el cierre de su vestido aún sentada en la camilla y luego dirigía sus manos hacia su espalda para desabrochar el agarre de su brassier. Y luego me dejo observar sus maravillosos y perfectos senos sin ningún tipo de restricción, eran enormes, blancos y con dos delicados pezones rosados. Moria por tocarlos y comprar su suavidad por mí mismo, y ella me estaba dando el permiso de hacerlo. Echo sus hombros para atrás y me invitó a acercarme. No dude ni un segundo y me acerqué a ella en la posición de hace un rato, en medio de sus piernas abiertas, acerque una de mis manos y tome su seno derecho, efectivamente era muy suave y sentí su delicado pezon rosa endurecerse ante el contacto, era un reflejo normal. Fue un instante maravillo. Mi deber como médico era tocar e inspeccionar que no hubiera ningún rastro de tumor y no dude en hacer bien mi trabajo; acerque mi otra mano para cubrir su seno izquierdo y empecé a apachurrar y estrujar, vaya que eran enormes, mis manos, que eran grandes, apenas y alcanzaban a cubrirlos. Se sentía tan bien, y no podía evitar que un calor empezará a crecer dentro de mí y que cierta parte de mi cuerpo empezará a endurecerse. Voltee a ver la expresión de Orihime durante esta revisión y solo me sonrió cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre los de ella. Era tan dulce. Mis manos seguían en sus senos pero yo tenía unas ganas incontrolables de acercar mi boca a ellos y besarlos, morderlos y acariciarlos también con mi lengua. Mis ganas empezaban a controlarme y mi cabeza empezaba a dirigirse a su tierno pezon derecho, estaba a escasos centímetros cuando el molesto ruido de la puerta nos interrumpió, maldita sea, pensé.

-Doctor Kurosaki, hay un paciente delicado esperando por usted- Nunca un paciente había llegado en forma tan indeseada e inesperada, suspire profundo.

-Voy en seguida- conteste rápido. Era mi trabajo, no podía hacer esperar a nadie. Voltee a ver a Orihime aún con mis manos sobre sus senos.

-Esta bien Kurosaki kun, será mejor que vayamos con ese paciente- dijo con su dulce voz y provocó que me acercara a su mejilla para darle un tierno beso.

-De acuerdo, vamos- me aparté un poco para dejar que se vistiera. Cuando hubo terminado ambos estábamos a punto de salir- Espera Hime, ¿te parecería bien ir a mi casa cuando termine el turno?, ya sabes, para continuar la revisión y luego tal vez, cenar algo- No podía dejar que esto terminara de esa manera, quería más y esto parecía una buena oportunidad para continuar. Ella dudó un poco en contestar.

-Me parece bien Kurosaki kun, te esperare a la salida del trabajo- finalmente contesto y me alegré enormemente por ello. Nunca había estado más ansioso porque el turno en el hospital acabará.

Tome mi bata blanca y mi estetoscopio y ambos salimos del consultorio, Hime se dirigió a la dirección de enfermería y yo me dirigí con Senna, la recepcionista del hospital para preguntar por el paciente recién llegado.

-Ha sido dirigido a la habitación 205- me explicó.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá- estuve a punto de volverme cuando ella tomó mi corbata coquetamente para tratar de tomar mi atención.

-¿Y qué te parece salir conmigo después del turno para divertirnos un rato como en los viejos tiempos?, te extraño y necesito Ichigo- Se atrevió a acercarse más y besar mi labios en un corto beso. Me aparte de inmediato. Senna y yo estuvimos saliendo por un tiempo, antes de la llegada de Hime, es una mujer muy guapa pero sus intereses y los míos no se parecían en nada. Eso hizo que la relación no funcionará, eso y que yo no podía dejar de pensar en Orihime desde su regreso.

-Lo siento ya tengo planes, y ya te había dicho que no quiero que te acerques a mí de esa manera de nuevo, ya no estamos saliendo- conteste cortante.

-¿Es con esa enfermera pelinaranaja verdad? Con cuerpo de prostituta que trae locos a los doctores y pacientes.

-No hables así de Orihime, y si es con ella con quien tengo planes- Le deje en claro y me dirigí a la habitación mencionada, no iba a permitir que alguien se refiriera a mi pequeña de esa manera.

Ya eran las 8:30 y estaba esperando en mi consultorio por Orihime para irnos a mi casa. Tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante.

-Lo siento por el retraso Kurosaki kun, me quedé platicando con un paciente que estaba algo triste.- Mi pequeña Orihieme siempre se veía tan dulce.

-No te preocupes, vayámonos ya- le dije mientras dejaba mi bata y me dirigía a la salida con ella. Subimos a mi auto y conduje hasta mi apartamento. Durante el trayecto Orihime me hablaba de lo feliz que se sentía en el hospital y eso me hacía sentir bien a mi.

Finalmente llegamos a mi apartamento. Recién lo había adquirido hace poco cuando me mudé de casa para obtener mi independencia apesar de los llantos y súplicas de mi padre porque me quedara. Era sobrio y de buen tamaño, y la decoración era simple y en tonos grises y negros, se parecía a mí en cierto sentido.

-Ponte cómoda Orihime, traeré un poco de agua, ¿quieres algo de la cocina?

-Estoy bien así Kurosaki kun - dicho esto me dirigí a la cocina y prepare un poco de café. Después de unos minutos volvi con el a la sala y estuve a punto de dejar caer la bandeja al suelo cuando vi lo que tenía en frente. Orihime sin brassier sentada en el sofá grande, solo tenía sus bragas rosas puestas, que también tenían dibujos de gatito.

-¿Me preguntaba si podías seguir con la revisión?- dijo algo avergonzada. Asentí y sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella. Empecé a masajear sus senos y esta vez no pude controlarme, quería terminar lo que habían interrumpido en el consultorio, acerque mi boca lentamente haciendo que Orihime se recostara en el sillón también y atrape de uno de sus pezones con mi boca. Sabía tan bien. Empecé a succionar y morder un poco mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba su otro seno. Escuche el dulce sonido de Orihime gemir y solo me alentó a continuar. Ya no estaba en un consultorio sino en mi apartamento por lo que me sentí bien de no estar faltando a mi ética profesional.  
Continúe con mi labor de dar placer a los pechos de Orihime y alterne mi lengua para lamer ambos pezones. Hime estaba quieta pero sabía que disfrutaba por los gemidos que emitía de vez en cuando, música para mis oídos. De pronto sentí sus manos al rededor de mi cabeza y ejerció algo de presión sobre ella invitándome a continuar. Después de unos minutos en esta relajante posición me separé temeroso para ver si expresión. La mire y me sonrió, lo que me relajo y me indicó que podía continuar. Me acerqué a sus labios y sentí un choque eléctrico cuando estos apenas se tocaron, algo que nunca había sentido con un beso antes. Empecé a mover mis labios sobre los de ella y sentí el maravilloso movimiento de los labios de ella también que me indicaban que deseaba besarme. Esto me prendió más y empecé a besarla de forma más rápida y apasionada, mi lengua se adentró a su boca calientita y ambas lenguas empezaron a bailar un movimiento al compás. Continuamos así un rato más, quizá unos 10 minutos solo besándonos, fue un momento único y muy cómodo. Luego de un momento decidí quitarme la estorbosa camisa y nuestros pechos desnudos entraron en contacto provocando otra descarga eléctrica para ambos.

-Kurosaki kun...se siente muy bien- hablo finalmente y me hizo muy feliz con sus palabras, la bese delicadamente.

-Te haré sentir mejor mi princesa- tome sus piernas y las enrolle al rededor de mi cintura. Camine con ella en brazos hasta mi habitación para estar más cómodos.  
Estaba cumpliendo mi sueño desde la secundaria, tener a Orihime tendida en mi cama esperando por mi. Algo dentro de mí se estremeció y el calor creció rogando por más, debía continuar.  
Mire a Orihime solo en bragas mirándome de forma curiosa, me acerqué a ella para besarla y continuar nuestra labor cuando sentí sus frágiles manos cerca de mi pantalón batallando por desabrocharlo, sonreí de lado y sin dudarlo la ayude aventando el pantalón lejos de la cama y quedando solo en bóxer color gris ósculo. Pensé que se conformaría con eso pero sentí de nuevo sus manos tratando de sentir mi miembro ya erecto y duro y un gemido escapó de mi.

-¿Te molesta Kurosaki kun?- preguntó tímida. La bese profundamente.

-No, está bien, me gusta, continúa- está vez con un poco de mi ayuda me quito el bóxer de encima y quede completamente desnudó, ella observó con curiosidad mi miembro, parecía estar asombrada con su tamaño y luego de mirarme un segundo para solicitar mi permiso, el que por supuesto proporcione, empezó a tocar y masajear, mierda! Nunca nada se podía comparar con lo bien que este masaje se sentía. Me acariciaba con un cariño excepcional y mis ganas de poseerla aumentaron. Ahora era su turno. Estaba debajo de mi y la única prenda que estorbaba aquí ahora eran sus bragas, me deshice de ellas en cuestión de segundos y acerque mi mano a su entrada, con un dedo empecé a presionar su clitoris y empecé a masajear la zona escuchando pequeños gritillos de placer.

-Ahh Ichigo...se siente...bien- mi ego subió al máximo nivel cuando escuche mi nombre entre gemidos y sonreí de lado. La bese en los labios y baje dando besos en sus hombros, pecho y estomago hasta llegar a su zona más íntima voltee a verla y me miraba curiosa le sonreír y empecé a besar y lamer su clitoris y todo su interior, empecé a escuchar gritillos desesperados y sus piernas y manos aferraron mi cabeza para que continuara.

-Tranquila pequeña, aún hay mucho más- le informe y continúa con mi labor. Ella ya estaba completamente mojada y me hizo sentír bien.

-Sabes delicioso princesa- la vi sonrojarse al máximo nivel.

Ya era hora, necesitaba penetrarla y sentir su interior. Pero ella era una chica inocente y no cualquiera, tenía que tratarla con el cariño que se merece y solicitar su permiso. Temeroso voltee a verla, ella era virgen y no sabia como actuar en este momento.

-Ichigo te necesito, por favor termina ya- era lo que necesitaba escuchar, sus palabras fueron la gloria para mí. Le sonreí.

-Lo que pidas princesa- la bese y me prepare para entrar, puse mis piernas al rededor de su cintura y antes de entrar la mire temeroso para asegurarme de tener su permiso.

-Ichigo, gracias.

-¿Por qué agradeces princesa?

-Te amo Ichigo, siempre te he amado, desde que éramos niños, gracias por darme tu amor y por este momento.

-Mi vida- la besé- te amo más que a nada- volvi a besarla- me haces muy feliz con esto y desde ahora vamos a estar juntos, ¿de acuerdo?.- Orihime me abrazo y siguió besándome, yo no cabía en felicidad, esto debía ser un sueño. Sentí a Orihime moverse debajo de mi y decidí continuar con lo que tanto deseaba ahora estando seguro de su aprobación y de sus deseos.  
Tenía miedo de lastimarla pero ella me hizo saber que todo estaba bien. Decidí entrar de una embestida y de pronto ya éramos uno, estaba dentro de ella y sentí sus lágrimas resbalar. Bese sus lágrimas y espere para que su cuerpo se acostumbrará a mi. Luego de un rato comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Era un placer sin igual. Empecé a hacer las embestidas cada vez más profundas y rápidas. Era la gloria. Luego de un rato así con un placer descomunal llegó el climax para ambos y termine por explorar dentro de ella llenándola con mi calor y amor. Ambos gemimos fuerte y unimos nuestros labios, cuerpo y alma.

-Quiero estar siempre a tu lado Ichigo- me dijo abrazándome.

-Lo estarás Hime, estaremos siempre juntos, porque te amo- continúe besándola y finalmente salí de ella, me acomode a su lado recostando su cabeza en mi pecho y ambos quedamos profundamente dormidos.  
Fue un largo día de trabajo pero había que descansar bien pues mañana debíamos ir los dos juntos a trabajar, yo era el médico de Karakura y ella mi enfermera personal y ahora también mi novia. ¿Podía ser esto más perfecto?  
Fin.

Kyaaaaa que les pareció?! Me interesa mucho su opinión pues es mi primer Fic y créanme que no tengo nada de experiencia en esto pero es divertido hacerlo con tal de ver a los pelinaranaja juntos! Díganme les gustaría ver más de este tipo de contenido?  
Saludos mina san y espero que este Fic recompense el año de espera, espero continuar pronto mi otro Fic ;) ahora estoy de vacaciones y aunque la universidad es pesada espero seguir dándome tiempo para escribir!  
Ahora a esperar el final de bleach! Saludos a todos.  
Síganme en Instagram: michellemondragon


End file.
